<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Remains on a Mountain by elwinglyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702287">Love Remains on a Mountain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre'>elwinglyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brokeback Mountain (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brokeback Mountain References, Gen, Tribute to Heath written right after his dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Heath Ledger the day after he died. Thought I should post it here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Remains on a Mountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days Fall like seconds,<br/>
Spring cries into<br/>
Summer months.<br/>
Why then, should pain last<br/>
As Years push past?<br/>
<br/>
Love bends, not breaks.<br/>
Pain leaves for our sakes.<br/>
Water and wind and friend.<br/>
He sings here. With us.<br/>
<br/>
Days may Fall.<br/>
Winters may Pass.<br/>
Memories may be broken.<br/>
But not our hearts,<br/>
For we know<br/>
Love remains on a Mountain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>